Nothing's Perfect
by ForeverAStarkid
Summary: Not every relationship is perfect, and at some point, everything does end, not necessarily how we want it to and whether we like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Denise, I don't think he likes me," Meredith said, frowning. "Are you kidding? Of course he does! How could you not notice the way he looks at you all the time?" Denise said. "What do you mean?" Meredith asked, confused. "Whenever he's in the same room as you he always sits next to you, and he's always staring at you. Don't you notice?" Denise replied. Meredith thought for a second. "Maybe...," she said. I don't know...he does sit next to me a lot...and swear I've caught him looking at me a few times...does Brian like me the way I like him? she thought. "Okay. I'll ask him out today," Meredith said, smiling. Meredith Holden..., she thought, I like it.  
Later that day Meredith got a text from Julia telling her to meet her and the others at her apartment at 4. Meredith texted back saying that she would be there soon. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, and did her make up, trying to look perfect. She was going to ask Brian out today. When she got to Julia's apartment most of the others were already there, apparently Julia was having a party, but no one knew why. Meredith started searching for Brian as soon as she got there and when she finally found him, she got really nervous. "Hey Brian can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.  
Brian had been walking around Julia's apartment when he heard Meredith asking if she could talk to him. "Sure," he said, but then Julia came up behind and started pulling him to the living room. "Later, okay?" he said. "Okay," Meredith replied, sounding slightly disappointed. When they got to the living room, Julia called for everyone to come in there. When everyone got there, he realised what Julia was going to do. "Everyone, Brian and I have an announcement!" Julia said, excited. "We're together now!" he said, holding her hand and smiling at everyone. After everyone was done congratulating them, he started trying to find Meredith. He found her, but she was running away, crying. He had no idea what had happened. Don't cry Meredith, I hate it when you cry, he thought. He really cared about her, and he didn't like seeing her upset. "Meredith, what's wrong?" He shouted, trying to catch up to her.  
Meredith heard Brian trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk. She couldn't believe it. She ran outside, got in her car, and drove home. When she got there she went inside and laid down in her bed. A little while later, she heard someone knock on the door. She wiped away the tears from the time she had spent crying, and opened the door, and she saw Dylan standing there. "Hey, why did you leave?" he asked, looking worried. Before she could stop herself, she pulled him inside, shut the door, and just hugged him. "Are you okay?" Dylan asked. "No," Meredith replied, pulling him over to the couch and sitting down, and he sat down next to her. She had started crying again. Dylan saw that she was very upset, and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He let her curl up in his lap, with her head on his chest while she cried. There was a blanket sitting next to him, so he got it and wrapping it around Meredith, and eventually she fell asleep. He didn't move, not wanting to wake her. He just stayed there with his arms around her.  
Brian gave up on trying to catch Meredith and found Denise instead. "Hey, do you know what happened to Meredith?" he asked. "She likes you, Brian. And she was about to ask you out," Denise replied, frowning. "Oh my god," Brian said. "But now you're with Julia, so she thinks you don't like her," Denise said. "But I do! Julia asked me out, I don't know why I said yes. I don't like Julia, I like Meredith!" Brian said. "Then go tell Meredith that!" Denise said, pushing him towards the door. Brian ran outside, got in his car, and went to Meredith's house. When he got there, he didn't knock, he just went inside, and saw Meredith curled up with Dylan on the couch. When he saw them together, he almost started crying.  
When the door opened, it woke Meredith up, and she saw Brian standing there, looking like he was about to cry. He started walking out the door, and Meredith just sat there in shock. What just happened? she thought. Why was Brian here, and why was he about to cry? Meredith got up and went back to her room, wanting to be alone. A few minutes later she heard Dylan leave. Maybe I should go back to the party and talk to him..., she thought. No. He's with Julia now, she told herself. It's never going to happen.  
When Brian got back to the party, he found Denise again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room. "You said she like me!" he said. He could tell Denise was surprised. "She does!" Denise said. "Then why was she cuddling with Dylan when I got there?" he asked, angry and upset. "I don't know...," Denise whispered. She had no idea why. "I guess she's with Dylan now," he said, sitting down on the floor, and crying a little. "Hey. It'll be okay," Denise said, sitting down next to him. "Okay," he said, trying to convince himself. He got back up and went back to the party.  
Brian walked around for a little while, and decided to call Meredith. He called a few times, but she didn't answer. Well I guess she doesn't like me after all, he thought,frowning. Well I'm with Julia now anyway, and she's with Dylan I guess. It won't happen, he thought, holding back tears. I hope they're happy together. He found Julia and put his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey," he whispered near her ear. "Hey," Julia said, smiling. I just have to get over her, he thought, and he kissed Julia on the lips. But I still love her, I want to be with her, not Julia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Meredith was sitting on the couch in her pajamas when she heard someone knock on the door. When she opened it Denise was standing there. "Can I come in? We need to talk," Denise said. "Yeah," Meredith said, sitting back down on the couch. "Okay what happened when you left the party yesterday?" Denise asked, sitting down next to her. "I came here, cried for a little, while then Dylan came and we sat down on the couch. I curled up in his lap and cried and fell asleep. Then Brian came," Meredith replied. Denise sighed. "Did Brian say anything?" she asked. "No but he seemed really upset...," Meredith said.  
"He thinks you and Dylan are together now!" Denise said. "I told him you like him and he came over to talk to you. He told me he likes you too!" "Oh no...I screwed everything up!" Meredith said, about to cry again. "You can still fix it! Go tell him you're not with Dylan! Talk to him!" Denise said. "But he's with Julia! She'll be pissed at me if I steal her boyfriend!" Meredith said. "Just talk to him," Denise said, pulling Meredith up off the couch and pulling her towards the bathroom to help get her get dressed. "Okay fine I'll talk to him! But if Julia gets mad I'm blaming you!"  
Brian was watching TV when he got a text from Meredith asking if she could come over. He texted her back "Sure." Right after he sent the text he started getting nervous. Why does she want to come over? he wondered. Meredith was there a few minutes later. "We need to talk," she said. "Umm..okay," Brian replied, sitting down. "About what happened yesterday...it wasn't what it looked like," said Meredith, sitting down next to him. "Denise told me what you said, and I promise I'm not with Dylan, he was just trying to comfort me because I was upset," she said. "Oh," Brian replied, really nervous. Did Denise tell her that I like her? he thought, panicking. "Why were you upset?" he asked, already knowing why, he just wanted to see if she would tell him the truth.  
"I was upset because...because of you and Julia," Meredith replied, looking down. "Why?" said Brian. "Because...because I like you Brian! I was about to ask you out, but then I found out you and Julia were together. And I understand if you hate me for saying that, but I had to tell you," she said. "Meredith I...I like you too," Brian said, moving closer to her. "But you're with Julia," said Meredith, looking up at him. "I don't care about Julia. I care about you," Brian replied, and he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. At that moment Julia walked in. Brian had forgotten that she was coming over. "WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Julia, seeing them kiss.  
Meredith was surprised when he kissed her, but it was amazing. She kissed him back passionately. Then she heard Julia walk in and scream, and she immediately pulled back. "Julia-," she started to say, sounding scared. "What the hell are you doing?" Julia shouted at Meredith, angry. "Julia I'm sorry-" Meredith tried to say. "No. I thought we were friends Meredith!" Julia shouted, interrupting her. "Julia," Meredith whispered, tears streaming down her face. She had ruined everything. She got up and ran out the door, got in her car, and drove home as fast as she could.  
When Meredith got home she texted Denise telling her to come over. Denise could tell something was wrong, so she got there as fast as she could. Meredith was sitting in her room curled up in her bed under the covers when Denise came in. "Hey. What's wrong?" Denise asked, sitting down on the bed next to where Meredith was laying. "I talked to Brian," Meredith said. "What did he say?" Denise asked. "I told him that I wasn't with Dylan and that I liked him, and he told me that he liked me too. Then he kissed me and Julia walked in," Meredith replied. "Oh...wow..." Denise said. "Yeah. And now Julia hates me," Meredith said, holding back tears. "It'll be okay," Denise said, hugging Meredith. "I hope so," said Meredith.  
After Meredith left Brian tried to talk to Julia. She was pissed. "Why were you kissing her?" Julia asked, sitting down next to him. "It was a mistake Julia, I'm sorry, I don't know why I kissed her," Brian replied, trying to calm her down. "Okay. I'll give you a second chance. But just promise me it won't happen again," Julia replied. "It won't. I promise," Brian said, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "Okay," Julia said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Can you promise me something?" Brian asked. "What?" said Julia. "Don't be mad at Meredith she just came over to talk to me about something, and I kissed her. It's not her fault, she didn't do anything wrong," Brian said. "Okay," Julia replied. Later after Julia left Brian went to Meredith's to talk to her. When he knocked on the door Denise answered. "Hey Denise, can I talk to Meredith?" he asked. "Okay," she said, letting him in. "Meredith, Brian's here!" she yelled. Brian walked into Meredith's room and sat down on her bed next to her.  
Meredith sat up when Brian walked in. "Hey," he said, sitting down. "Hey," Meredith replied. "I'm sorry about what happened," he told her. "It's not your fault," Meredith said. "But it is. I kissed you," he said. Meredith thought about the kiss and what he had said. "Brian...did you really mean what you said? About liking me and not Julia?" she asked, nervous. "Yeah," Brian replied, quietly. "Then why are you with Julia?" Meredith asked. "I don't know. Honestly, I want to be with you," he whispered, moving closer to her. "I want to be with you too," Meredith told him. "Then Meredith...will you be my girlfriend?" Brian asked, holding her hand.  
"Brian...I want to but...what about Julia? She already hates me for kissing you, this would just make things worse," Meredith replied. "Then we don't have to tell Julia. And I talked to her, she's not mad at you," Brian said. "But Brian...I couldn't do that to her. She's my friend," Meredith said, frowning. "Then I'll talk to Julia, okay?" Brian said, hugging her and getting up. "Okay," Meredith replied, watching him leave. After Brian left Meredith just sat there for a minute thinking about what he had said. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Brian called Julia and asked her to come over, and she said she would be there soon. He was really nervous, he didn't want to break up with her, but he loved Meredith, so it was the right thing to do. Later, he heard her knocking on the door. "Hey," he said, opening the door and pulling her inside. "Hey," Julia replied, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "We need to talk," he said, sitting down. "About what?" Julia asked, sitting down next to him. "About us," Brian replied.  
"What do you mean?" Julia asked, confused. "Julia...I have to break up with you," Brian said, looking down. "Why?" Julia asked. Brian could already see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Julia," Brian said, trying to look at her, but failing. "It's because of Meredith isn't it. What, kissing her wasn't enough? Now you're breaking up with me for her? If you didn't like me, why did you say yes when I asked you out? I give you a second chance and this is what you do? I can't believe this," Julia said, getting up and running out the door, with tears streaming down her face. "Julia, wait!" Brian said, trying to get to her, but he was too late. Meredith was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened. Should I really start dating Brian? I don't want him to break up with Julia for me...I couldn't do that to her...she's my friend...but I love him, and he loves me, she thought. She texted Denise telling her that she needed to come over so she could talk to her about something. Denise was there a few minutes later. "Hey!" she said, walking inside. "Hey Denise," Meredith said. "What's wrong?" Denise asked, sitting down next to Meredith. "I need to talk to you about something. It's about Brian," Meredith said. "What happened?" Denise asked. "Well he came over and...he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said I couldn't because he's with Julia so he said he would talk to her, but I don't know if I should date him. He would be breaking up with Julia for me and I don't think I could do that to her," Meredith told her.  
Denise frowned. "Well if Brian does break up with Julia and ask you out again, then maybe you should talk to her about it. Tell her how you feel," she suggested. "I guess that would help," Meredith replied. "But I still don't think it would be right for Brian to break up with Julia for me. If he's going to break up with her, he should have a real reason. Not just because he likes another girl more than he likes her," she said. "You're right," Denise said. "But if he does break up with her, and you talk to her about dating him and she's okay with it, are you going to go out with him?" she asked. "I don't know Denise...it wouldn't feel right. I probably wouldn't be able to do it. And Julia probably wouldn't be okay with it anyway, and I don't want to date him if Julia isn't okay with it, she's my friend," Meredith replied.  
After Julia ran away crying, Brian went back inside and sat down on the floor. What have I done? he thought, feeling tears in his eyes. But it is my fault. I deserve this. He sighed and got back up. He felt his phone vibrating, so he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling. It was Meredith. Should I answer it? he wondered. No, I'll probably just make things worse if I do, he thought, putting his phone back in his pocket. I feel like drinking, he thought, getting his keys and walking out to his car.  
He drove to the nearest bar, not caring what bar it was, just wanting to drink. He talked to everyone there for a little while, and even danced a little, trying to get his mind off of everything that had happened in the last couple days. Later he sat down at the bar and started drinking. A lot. A couple hours later, he was very, very drunk. He stumbled out to his car, sat down inside, and started driving.  
Meredith was watching tv when Brian walked in. "Um, hey Brian," Meredith said, confused. She didn't know why he was there, or why he hadn't knocked, and something didn't seem right about him. "Meredith I need to tell you something," Brian said. "Brian, are you okay?" Meredith asked. He didn't sound right either. "Are you drunk?" she asked, smelling the alcohol. "Meredith I love you!" Brian shouted. "Brian...," Meredith said. "Meredith, I love you, and I want to be with you forever!" He said, falling down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, holding her hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "Brian...I don't know," she said. "Please Meredith! I love you!" Brian said. "You're drunk, Brian. You don't mean it. You should go lay down, and since you can't get home and I don't want to leave you by yourself, you can stay here," Meredith whispered, pulling him up off the floor and taking him to her room. While she was helping him get into bed, he leaned forward and kissed her. She started to lean into the kiss, but then she pulled back. Brian looked confused. "You should get some sleep," Meredith said, leaving the room and shutting the door.  
The next day Brian woke up and looked around the room he was in, confused. He had no idea where he was. Then he realized he was in Meredith's room, and he had a really bad headache. He saw some headache medicine sitting on the nightstand. He took some and got out of the bed. He walked into the living room and saw Meredith sitting on the couch, so he sat down next to her. "What did I do last night?" he asked. "Well, you got drunk and came here, and then...," Meredith replied, looking down. She looked upset. "What?" He asked. "You..you told me you loved me...and then...you asked me to marry you," Meredith said quietly. Brian started to remember everything that had happened. "Oh...," he said. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. You were drunk," Meredith said.  
"Well...I'll just go ahead and leave," Brian said, getting up. Meredith didn't say anything. He got his keys and left. When he got to his car, he drove home as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he had done. When he got home, he got something to eat, watched tv for a little while, then went to bed. He wanted to forget about everything.  
After Brian left Meredith called Denise. "Can I come over? I really need to talk to you about something. It's about Brian, he came over yesterday," Meredith said. Denise could tell that Meredith was really upset about something. "Sure!" Denise replied. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," Meredith said. When Meredith got there Denise pulled her inside and took her to her room. In her room, there were a bunch of pillows and blankets set up on the floor for them to lay on, popcorn, ice cream, candy, and a bunch of movies spread out on the floor for them to watch. "I know when you're upset, Meredith," Denise said. Meredith noticed that Denise was in her pajamas, and she had some laying on her bed for Meredith to change into. Meredith smiled. Denise always knew what to do when she was sad.  
After Meredith changed, she went back into Denise's room and layed down next to her on the floor. They picked out a movie, and started watching it. "Okay, what's wrong?" Denise asked a few minutes later. "Well...yesterday Brian came over...and he was drunk. He walked inside and told me he loved me...then...he asked me to marry him!" Meredith replied, looking down with tears in her eyes. "Oh...wow...," Denise said, hugging Meredith. "I didn't know what to say...I told him I didn't know, and that he could stay at my house because he was drunk. When he woke up this morning, I told him what happened and he left," Meredith said. "Well you just need to forget about Brian," Denise said, trying to make her feel better. "I don't think I can. I love him too...and when he asked me to marry him...I wanted to say yes," Meredith said.  
The next day Brian called Meredith. "Hey Meredith," Brian said. "Hey," she said. "Would you like to go to dinner with me? Not like a date, just as friends," he said, nervous. "Okay," Meredith said. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven," he told her. He had thought about what he had done when he was drunk, and he knew what he had to do.  
At seven, Meredith got in Brian's car and he took her to her favorite restaurant. "Meredith, I need to tell you something," Brian said. They had finished eating, and he had taken her to the park. The were sitting in the grass in the moonlight. "What?" Meredith asked. "I know I was drunk when I asked you to marry me, but I thought about it and...I realized that I do want to marry you," Brian said. Meredith just stood there, shocked. "Meredith, will you marry me?" Brian asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out an engagement ring. "Brian...," Meredith said, tears streaming down her face. "It's okay. I guess I knew you would say no. I just thought I should try, because that's how I really feel. I want to be with you forever. But I understand if you don't," he said, starting to put the ring away, about to cry. "No! I mean, yes!" Meredith said. When he had asked her the first time, she was about to say yes. She loved him. "Yes?" Brian said, looking up at her. "Yes," Meredith whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips. After the kiss, Brian got the ring out, and slowly slid it onto her finger. "So...I guess we're engaged now," Brian whispered, holding her close to him. "Yeah I guess we are," Meredith replied quietly, smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you, Meredith," Brian said. "I love you too Brian," Meredith replied. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled. It was beautiful, and she loved the way it sparkled in the moonlight. "We should probably go now, it's late," she said. "Okay," Brian said, smiling. He kissed her softly on the lips before taking her hand and walking her to the car. He drove her to her apartment and walked with her to the door. "Bye," he said, hugging her before she went inside. "You don't have to leave, you can stay if you want," Meredith said.  
"Okay," Brian said, smiling and walking inside with her. He sat down on the couch and Meredith sat down on his lap and kissed him. "What do you wanna do?" he asked, putting his arms around her. "We could go lay down, I'm getting kinda sleepy," she said, laying her head on his chest. "Okay," he said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style to her bedroom, and laying her down on the bed. Then he layed down next to her and put his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately. "I love you too," Meredith replied, moving closer to him.  
The next morning Brian woke up with his arms around Meredith. He thought about last night and smiled. He layed there holding her until she woke up. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "Good morning," Meredith replied, turning to face him and cuddling closer to him. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled even more. He still couldn't believe she had said yes. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied sitting up. "Okay," Brian said, getting out of bed and walking towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Meredith asked, getting up and walking with him to the kitchen. "Well I'm going to try to make breakfast," he replied, laughing.  
Meredith laughed and put her arms around him. "You don't have to. We can go somewhere," she suggested. "Okay, where do you wanna go?" Brian asked. "Anywhere is fine. I just want food," Meredith replied. "IHop?" Brian suggested, getting his keys. "Okay," Meredith said, smiling. They walked outside to the car and got in, and a few minutes later they pulled up in front of the restaurant. A few minutes later they were sitting at a table looking through the menues. A few minutes later a waitress came and took their orders. "These are great!" Meredith said, eating her pancakes and smiling at Brian. "Yeah," Brian agreed. "Brian...I have to talk to you about something," Meredith said, sitting down on the couch after they got back to her apartment. "What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Don't you think that maybe we should..slow things down? I mean, I like being with you, I want to be with you, but I was just thinking that maybe...we shouldn't get married yet," Meredith said, looking down at the floor. "What?" Brian said quietly. "Brian it's just...I think we should wait before things get too serious. And I also think we should take a break, I-I need some time to think before we do this," she said, handing him the ring with tears in her eyes.  
"You know what Meredith...take as much time as you need. I get it. Fine," Brian replied, getting up and practivally running towards the door. "Brian, wait!" Meredith said, getting up and walking towards him, tears streaming down her face. "No, I understand Meredith. You know, when you said you loved me, I thought you meant it," Brian replied, getting in his car and looking at Meredith. He took the ring and he threw it, and it landed in the grass. Then he drove away with Meredith sitting on the ground crying. After Brian was gone, Meredith just sat there for a minute. Then she found the ring, cleaned off the dirt, and took it back inside, sitting it on the table. She went back to her room and curled up under the covers, still crying. Why is everything so messed up right now? she thought.  
A couple days later, Denise came to visit Meredith, she hadn't seen her lately. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Then door was unlocked, so she slowly walked inside, looking around for Meredith. "Meredith?" she called, walking around and looking inside every room. She finally went inside Meredith's room and saw her laying in bed, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she had been crying. "Meredith, are you okay?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. "No," Meredith replied quietly. "What happened?" Denise asked.  
Meredith slowly sat up and started telling Denise everything that had happened. She also told her about something that she had found out yesterday. "Oh my gosh Meredith," Denise said, shocked. "Denise, I don't know how I'm gonna do this," Meredith said, tears streaming down her face. "Meredith, everything will be fine, okay? I'll help you. You don't have to do this alone," Denise said, hugging her. "Thanks Denise," Meredith replied, hugging her back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I have a couple things to say before you read this chapter. 1. I'm sorry it's not very long. 2. I'm really sorry it took me months to update it. I had actually given up on this fic because I thought it was terrible and I couldn't think of what should come next so I didn't even plan on continuing it. But here's chapter 6, and there might be a chapter 7, maybe. I don't know yet.

"Should I tell Brian?" Meredith asked Denise nervously. "Meredith, he needs to know. It is his, right?" Denise replied. "Yeah, it definitely is," Meredith said, sighing. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. What's he going to say? I can't do this," she said, feeling like she was about to cry. "Why don't you go tell him now? I'll come with you," Denise suggested. "No Denise, I kinda want to do this alone...I'll tell him tomorrow okay?" Meredith replied. "Okay," Denise said, getting up. "I have to go now, just call me or text me if you need me, okay?" she said. "Okay. Bye Denise."  
The next day Meredith practically dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She quickly ate breakfast and drove to Brian's. I have to do this, she thought, standing right outside his door. I can't do this, she thought, starting to walk back to her car. While she was walking, she ran into someone. "S-Sorry," she said, looking up and seeing who she ran into. It was a guy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than her, and she thought he was pretty cute too. "It's fine. Hi, I'm Ryan," he said, smiling at her. "I'm Meredith," she said, smiling. "So, where are you headed?" Ryan asked. "Actually, I was just on my way home," Meredith replied. "Well, if you're not busy, would you maybe want to...go do something? With me?" he asked. "Sure! I'm not busy right now...," she replied. "Well then let's go," Ryan said, putting his arm in hers and walking with her.  
He took her to the Holiday Club and they went inside, sitting down at the bar. There were people doing karaoke there, so they listened for a while. Ryan offered to buy her a drink, but she said no, knowing alcohol wasn't the best thing for her right now. After a little while, Meredith stood up and looked at Ryan. "It's getting late, I should probably go home," she told him. "I can drive you if you want," he offered, smiling at her. "No, it's fine, I can drive myself," Meredith replied. "Okay," Ryan replied, looking slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend more time with her. Meredith quickly walked to her car and drove to her apartment, walking inside and falling onto the couch with a sigh.  
Meredith felt terrible that she hadn't told Brian, and she had even gone out with another guy. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands. She just sat there for a few minutes when she heard a knock on the door. She got up off the couch and opened it, surprised to see Ryan standing there. "You forgot your wallet," he said, handing it to her. "Oh-um, thanks," Meredith replied, taking the wallet and sitting it down on the table. "You can come in and sit down if you want," she said nervously. Ryan walked inside and sat down on the couch, and Meredith sat down next to him. Oh god this is so awkward why did I tell him to come in?, she thought, blushing a little. Ryan put his arm around her shoulders and Meredith relaxed a little bit, scooting a little bit closer to him. This is so wrong what am I doing?, she thought, already regretting it, but not moving.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ryan leaned over and kissed her. Meredith just sat there shocked for a minute before kissing back. They kissed for a minute before she pulled away. "No no no this is wrong. I shouldn't have done that," Meredith said. Ryan just stared at her, confused. "Ryan, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship right now. I would love to be with you, but I just can't right now," she said. "Oh...okay, I understand," Ryan said, getting up. "I'm not saying we can't be friends, or maybe boyfriend and girlfriend," she said quickly. "I would love that," Ryan replied, smiling. Meredith smiled, happy that she hadn't ruined another relationship. Brian had decided to go apologize to Meredith for getting so angry with her and ruining everything. He knew he had overreacted, and he hoped that he could fix things and maybe even get back together with her. He walked to her apartment, and as soon as he got there, he saw something he definitely hadn't expected. The curtains were pulled back, so he could see inside her apartment, and when he looked he saw her kissing another guy. Brian just stood there in shock, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He turned around and went back to his place, sitting down and just staring at the tv, which wasn't on. I can't believe I actually thought we had a chance at being together again, he thought, I'm such an idiot. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian heard a knock on the door, and he was about to get it when Denise came barging in, obviously very annoyed and angry. "BRIAN DANIEL HOLDEN!" she yelled, glaring at him, "If you don't get your ass over to Meredith's RIGHT. NOW. and fix things, I swear, I will go on a rampage and destroy everything you have ever loved!" Brian quickly panicked, scared and not knowing what to do. "I tried, but she was there making out with some other guy!" he yelled back, holding his arms in front of him in defense. Denise groaned, grabbing one of his arms and dragging him out the front door.  
She told him to get in the car and he did, scared of what might happen if he didn't do what she said. She quickly drove him to Meredith's apartment. "Now get in there and tell her you love her and beg for her forgiveness," Denise demanded. Brian stumbled out of the car, walking fastly up to the door and knocking. He turned around and saw that Denise was watching him, and he assumed that she wasn't going to leave until he was inside. Meredith opened the door, obviously shocked. "Brian..," she said, and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Meredith, I love you. If you could just please let me inside so we can talk?" Brian replied, speaking softly. Meredith just stood there for a minute before hesitantly opening the door and letting him in.  
"Meredith, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I freaked out when you said we should think about things before we got engaged. You were right. Can we please talk about everything? I just want you in my life again. I love you, Meredith, and I don't want to leave you," Brian said, looking at her pleadingly. "Brian...I'm pregnant," Meredith said, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh..I...um..I understand," he replied, starting to walk back to the door. "No! Brian, wait! It's yours. I'm having your baby. I want to marry you," she said, running over to him and hugging him tightly so he couldn't leave. "What? Meredith, that's great!" Brian replied, hugging her back happily. After a couple minutes, Brian pulled away. Meredith looked confused for a second, but smiled when she saw him getting down on his knee. "Meredith Elyse Stepien. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you and our future son or daughter. Will you be my wife?" Brian asked, pulling out the engagement ring that he had kept in his pocket ever since the day they had broken up. Meredith nodded, holding out her hand for him to put the ring on. Brian put the ring on her finger, kissing her on the lips and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
He pulled her over to the couch, sitting down and moving her into his lap. "You know what we should do?" Meredith said. "Let me guess, watch Lord of the Rings?" Brian replied, chuckling softly. "You know me so well," she said, getting up and putting the first movie in the dvd player, sitting back down in his lap. After an hour and a half, they were both asleep curled up on the couch together. 


	8. Chapter 8

***Okay, this chapter is going to skip around a lot because I'm really just trying to wrap up this fanfic because I honestly think it was kind of a failure so I'd rather just finish it than leave an unfinished fanfic sitting there forever. So, yeah, this is it. And there's going to be a lot of time skips. Whenever you see ~ it means there was a time skip.

Brian nervously paced back and forth, the audience talking to one another and not even noticing his slight panic. He was about to get MARRIED for god's sake. He decided to sit down and go over his vows, for the hundreth time. He knew them by heart, forwards, backwards, and inside out. He wanted everything to be perfect.  
Meredith was sitting in a room, breathing deeply in and out, Denise at her side comforting her. The wedding was about to start, and her nerves were going crazy; she couldn't stop freaking out about every little detail. Luckily Denise knew her well enough to calm her anxiety, hugging her and whispering comforting words to her and making sure her curly brown hair stayed in place. "Everything is going to be amazing. You both love each other, you're practically soul mates! And you're about to get married!" Denise said, smiling softly at her. This helped Meredith a little bit, but she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. She placed a hand over her bulging stomach. She thought about the baby inside and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. She heard the music start to play and she froze, feeling like she was about to pass out. She grabbed her bouqet, standing up shakily and walking to the large wooden doors. The opened wide, and she saw him. Their eyes met and all the nervousness suddenly disappeared. She started walking forward, and she knew everyone was staring at her, but it was as if her and Brian were the only people in the world.  
As soon as Brian saw Meredith, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful, her long white dress flowing around her and sparkling like a sky of diamonds. He saw the small bulge at her abdomen and smiled. He could barely see her through the thin white veil, but just a small glimpse of her face was all he needed to feel himself falling for her all over again. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek, remembering every single moment they had spent together, all leading up to this very day. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They barely paid attention to the vows. "Do you take Meredith Elyse Stepien to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." "And do you, Meredith Elyse Stepien, take Brian Daniel Holden to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Brian pulled Meredith close to him, kissing her softly and smiling. "Now we get to be together forever," he said, hugging her. They danced, ate cake (which almost turned into a food fight), and opened presents. Meredith squealed when she opened the books her friends had given her; all the Harry Potter's, Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, and all the Jane Austin novels that she didn't already have. She also got a lot of baby stuff because with the wedding they wouldn't be able to have much of a baby shower, so they combined them. For their wedding they went to England so they could go to the Harry Potter world, and they also went to Disneyland.  
~ "BRIAN!" Meredith yelled from the living room. "What?" Brian yelled back from the kitchen. "I need to get to the hospital. NOW," she replied, clutching her large stomach. "Oh my god," he said, running into the living room and getting his car keys. He hurriedly helped her into the car, driving as fast as the speed limit would allow to the nearest hospital. "Brian I'm scared. I've never given birth before," Meredith said nervously, breathing heavily. She had a contraction and cried out in pain. "Everything's gonna be okay Meredith, you can do this," Brian replied, panicking. After several minutes of driving they reached the hospital. He helped her out of the car, rushing her to the door where a nurse came up to them with a wheelchair. Meredith sat down and they got her to a private room where a doctor came to see how she was doing.  
"Hey, we're at the hospital, Meredith went into labor," Brian texted to their friends, pulling a chair up to the bed Meredith was laying in and holding her hand. "The doctor said you're only two centimeters dialated, so we're going to be here for a while," he told her, stroking her hair. "I JUST WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME DAMMIT," Meredith yelled, groaning and squeezing his hand as she had another contraction.  
After a couple hours, Denise, Joe, Joey, Darren, Dylan, Joe, Tyler, and Devin were sitting around Meredith's room talking amongst themselves. "Okay, you're nine centimeters dialated now, so we're going to go ahead and move you because you're going to be pushing soon. Your husband can come, but the rest of you will have to stay in here," the doctor told them, bringing in a couple of nurses to move her. "Can my friend Denise come too? I need her," Meredith said, and the doctor nodded.  
~ Meredith grinned as she held their new baby girl in her arms. Brian kneeled by her bedside, one arm wrapped around her and the other around their baby. "Hermione Jane Holden," she whispered, "I still can't believe you agreed to naming her Hermione." He chuckled. "Anything for you," he said, kissing her cheek. "She's beautiful. She must take after you. She has your hair," he added, pointing to the small, curly whisps of brown hair on her head. "I can't wait to raise her with you," Meredith said.  
~ "Mommy, I'm a big girl, I don need a car seat!" Hermione whined as Meredith buckled her into the backseat. "Yes, you do. You're only three and I don't want anything to happen to you," she said, kissing her cheek and shutting the door. She got in the front seat, buckling her seat belt. Brian started the car, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street. They were stuck in traffic on a bridge when they heard a creaking sound. "Brian...did you hear that?" Meredith asked worriedly. "Yeah..it's probably nothing," Brian replied. Then there was another creaking sound, louder this time. "Brian, what's going on?" she said, feeling the bridge slowly start to tilt. "I-I don't know, Meredith," he replied starting to panic. "Brian, the bridge is breaking! THE BRIDGE IS BREAKING," she yelled, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning around. She reached into the backseat and pulled Hermione out of her carseat, holding her close. "What are we supposed to do?!" Brian said, looking around. They were in the middle of the bridge, and they could feel it beginning to sag. "There's nothing we can do. We're stuck here, Brian," Meredith whispered, her voice cracking. Brian leaned over, hugging Hermione and Meredith tightly. "I love you," he said, kissing her passionately for the last time. "I love you too, Brian," Meredith replied. Suddenly there was a huge cracking sound, and they could feel the car falling. "Mommy, what's going on?" Hermione asked quietly. "Nothing, sweetie. Just close your eyes, everything will be alright," she replied shakily, not letting her see the tears on her face. The car was slowly filling up with water, and there was nothing they could do to stop it or escape. 


End file.
